poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Says All I Want For Christmas is You
''Winnie the Pooh Says All I Want for Christmas is You ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover to be created by 76859Thomas and RatiganRules. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a triple feature with Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Missing Christmas Decorations ''(Co-Directed by TheAngryPepe) and ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcakes - Berry Merry Christmas ''(Co-Directed by LegoKyle14) (hosted by Jiminy Cricket) in the near future. Plot Pooh, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Alex, Bloom, Thomas, and their friends meets Mariah Carey, a young little girl who dreams of getting a dog for Christmas after seeing a puppy named Princess at the local pet store. To see if she's ready for the responsibility, Pooh, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Alex, Bloom, Thomas and the rest help Mariah with dog-sitting her uncle's crazy canine Jack, who upends the family's holiday preparations with his various shenanigans. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham and Rizzo the Rat), Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Discord and Sunset Shimmer are guest starring in this film. * Thomas and his friends will meet Bloom and her friends for the first time. * This film actually takes place after ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 1 (which explains Winnie the Pooh and his friends already knowing Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna), Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2 (which explains Pooh and his friends meeting Layla for the first time). * Universal Studios, which released Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas is You and Woody Woodpecker, have also release Thomas & Friends films ''and ''series ''starting from Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave onward in 2014. * Discord and Sunset Shimmer will be joining Pooh's Adventures team at the end of the film. * Thomas and his friends will be seeing Bloom and her friends again in ''Thomas the Tank Engine and The Return of Jafar. * Both Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor and All I Want for Christmas is You were released on DVD and Blu-Ray in 2017, the same year My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 7 and 3 x My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials first broadcast on Discovery Family and both Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! ''and ''My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) were released in theatres. * I Wish it Could be Christmas Everyday (played by Wizzrd), When Love is Gone (played by Martina McBride) from Muppets Christmas Carol ''and Mom Returns and Finalescore from ''Home ALone will be the end credits songs for the triple feature along with the upcoming films, Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends - The Missing Christmas Decorations and Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcakes - Berry Merry Christmas. Category:76859Thomas Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films